


Easy Sex

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, Orgasm, POCecil, Strap-Ons, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just PWP with Cecil and Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Sex

Cecil purred to himself as Carlos placed a warm hand on his hip. The pair lay naked in bed together, Carlos behind Cecil. For a moment the hand simply lay there, unmoving but comforting all the same. Eventually the hand started to slide downwards, the pads of science worn fingers teasing over dark skin before stopping at Cecil’s knee. The radio host purred as Carlos rubbed his his thumb against the back of his knee in slow circles, letting his eyes flutter closed as he hummed to himself.

“How do you feel?” Carlos whispered into his ear.

“All my forks,” Cecil promised.

“You sure?”

“Of course, love.” He sighed as Carlos took hold of his leg, hooking his arm around it to lift it carefully into the air, keeping him on his side. He heard the sound of a cap being popped open and he smiled, burying his face in his pillow as he waited, keeping his breathing even and calm.

He opened his mouth in a silent gasp as a lubricant slick finger was pressed against his anus, mewling as Carlos slowly slipped it inside of him after a moment’s pause to let him adjust. “Oh Masters of us all…” he sighed, eyes fluttering closed as a second was added a few moments later. “Carlos…”

The scientist smiled as he moved the two fingers inside of his lover patiently, making sure to reach further in to stroke his prostate once. He added a third finger shortly after this, pressing his lips to the back of Cecil’s neck, murmuring soft words of encouragement against the skin. “Easy…I’ve got you,” he whispered, continuing to fuck him with his fingers. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful!”

“Cecil…”

“They’re fine,” Cecil promised, gasping as he threw his head back with a mewl. “Carlos, please!”

“Soon, very soon,” the scientist promised and he smiled at the way Cecil whined, turning his head to look at him from the corner of a hazy eye.

“Tease!” he muttered.

“Well I’m not fucking you with a dry strap-on!” Carlos countered, pulling his fingers out of Cecil to use more lubricant on said tool. He smiled to himself as he stroked the phallic tool, blushing at the memories of how this hollow one felt for the both of them. When he was finished he sat up a little, holding Cecil’s leg up once more as he angled himself just right, pressing the head against him now. “Ready?”

“Darling Carlos, I have  _been_  ready!” Cecil cooed. He gasped and arched his back as Carlos thrust into him, hissing as he hugged tightly onto the pillow in his arms, mewling as he ground back against him. “Oh Carlos!”

“Easy…” Carlos whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Cecil’s neck, moaning as he soon found a good rhythm and pace for the both of them, sucking air through gritted teeth. “God…I love this one!” he hissed, picking up the pace a little, making Cecil cry out louder.

“Carlos! Carlos, please!” Cecil hissed and adjusted himself as Carlos slipped his free arm under him, reaching out to grab hold of his hard shaft, stroking him in time with his thrusts now. “Ah!” Cecil’s hands started to tremble as he struggled not to rip his pillow in half, alternating between thrusting into Carlos’ hand and pushing back to impale himself further against him.

“Easy…easy…” Carlos grunted, shuddering as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm himself. He felt the way Cecil started to tighten up and he pulled back until he was almost completely out, pausing a moment before driving himself in down to the very base, gasping as the sudden suction on his neophallus brought him over the edge, making him let out a scream as he came a few seconds before Cecil, smiling tiredly as he felt his lover’s semen on his hand as he stroked him until he was finished before letting him go, pulling out carefully.

“Carlos…” Cecil sighed.

“How do you feel?” Carlos asked, running his clean hand through Cecil’s hair.

“Wonderful,” Cecil cooed.

“No pain?”

“I’m fine, my love,” he promised. He smiled as he felt Carlos shift around behind him, slowly rolling over onto his back, watching as Carlos wrapped the strap-on in a cloth before standing up from the bed, turning back to look down at him.

“Bath?” he offered.

“Maybe in a bit,” he said with a shrug, “I doubt I could move if I wanted to.”

Carlos chuckled, nodding as he laid back down, pulling Cecil into a tight hug. “My lovely radio host,” he whispered.

“My perfect scientist,” Cecil agreed.


End file.
